


Turning Point

by KCLea



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLea/pseuds/KCLea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is wounded and things that have been buried deep, start to surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have been bouncing around the website for a while just reading stories. I finally decided to try one of my own and this is it. Just a bit of romantic fluff, but that's okay, right? Everyone needs a little fluff in their lives. I am not Kripke nor one of his minions, so I'm pretty sure the characters sound more like me, but I tried to keep them as close as possible - with a bit of growth mixed in. Also, I am extremely impatient while waiting for updates, so I am posting this story in its entirety. Thanks for reading.

Turning Point

 

An explosion. That could be the only explanation. There had to be an explosion. Charlie tried to locate her team, but something wasn’t right. She couldn’t focus. Everything was spinning. She heard a scream and turned her head to find the source, but all she could see was blurred chaos. Pain registered somewhere in the back of her mind, but even that seemed blurry. She took a step trying to clear her head but her limbs were heavy and suddenly the ground was rising up to meet her. 

She felt the jolt as her body hit the ground, but there was no pain, no jarring sense of unpleasantness. Instead she was weightless and floating in a sea of clouds. Gone were the sounds of the injured and dying. Gone was the sight of destruction and chaos. In their places was calm. And peace. An overwhelming calm and peace. Both very foreign concepts to her world. 

What is this? Where am I? 

Her body seemed to sigh as it gave itself over to the languid feeling. Her mind quickly followed suit. Forgetting for the moment, the world in which she lived and the questions running through her mind, to relish the moment and the amazing weightlessness that carried her. She smiled the smile of a weary pack-laden traveler putting down her heavy burden for the first time. Relief washed over her and she stretched out her arms to try to take more in. 

This is beautiful! 

And then she heard them. Voices. Happy voices filled with laughter. It had been so long since she had heard that kind of carefree joy. She lifted her head to search the clouds and she saw him. Danny. He was laughing and talking excitedly. He was there with their Dad. They were walking along with their arms around each other. Dad must have said something hilarious because Danny couldn’t control himself, he doubled over with laughter. She smiled again, this time joy bubbling up inside her. They were here. They were safe. They were happy. 

But where was here? She tried to call out, but her voice failed. She wanted to go to them, to hug them, to . . . be with them. She waved her arms, her body weightlessly gyrating with her efforts. Danny looked up and his eyes caught hers, his face lighting up in wonder once again as he spotted her. 

“Charlie! Dad, it’s Charlie!

Feeling like a child, she laughed and waved again as Ben’s voice joined Danny’s. The joy in their faces at once again seeing her, she knew, must mirror her own. How much she had missed them both! She had so much she wanted to say to them. And now, now she would get the chance. 

“Charlie! Come to us!” Ben shouted as he motioned to her. 

“Come on, Charlie!” Danny jumped up and down with excitement. 

Charlie laughed and began moving her arms and legs as though swimming. Pushing her way toward her family. They yelled her name, over and over. 

“Charlie! Come on, Charlie!” 

“Charlie!” 

Laughter bubbling over as she increased her efforts, but she found her forward movement halted. She struggled harder but her effort was in vain. Something was holding her, pulling her backwards. 

“Wait!” she tried to yell, but once again her voice failed. She doubled her efforts but she couldn’t pull away. The unseen force was too strong. 

“Charlie! Come with us!” 

“Come with us, Charlie!” 

Their voices were starting to fade as other noises found their way into her mind. A scraping sound intruded upon her lethargy. Other voices were yelling, barking orders. The new noises were harsh and unwanted. She tried to bring back the clouds, but they were gone. She couldn’t find them. They had disappeared and so had her Dad and Danny. Inwardly she sobbed as pain wracked her body. This was not where she wanted to be. There was no peace and calm here. There were no clouds. No happy laughter. There was blood and pain and destruction. 

“Stay with us, Charlie!” 

“You can do this!” 

There was a soft swearing and then a request for more bandages. 

I want to go back! 

She tried to tell them, but her voice still would not work. She tried to move her hands to push away the ones restraining her. 

Stop! 

“She’s losing too much blood. We’re going to have to try a transfusion. Do you know her blood type?” 

She knew that voice, but couldn’t put a name to it. Her eyelids, so heavy, refused to open. 

“I’m a match.” 

Voices so familiar yet, she couldn’t find the faces that belonged to them. She didn’t like this place. It was taking so much effort and she couldn’t make anything work. She wanted to go back. Go back to the clouds and her father and brother. 

“Good, find some supplies. We need to get the blood in her as soon as possible.” 

Another familiar voice, one that she knew as well as her own spoke softly to her as the harsh sounds of desperation continued in the background. 

“Don’t do this, Charlotte. Stay with us.” 

And then it was gone. All of it as her world faded to black and there was nothing. 

Chapter 2

Bass sat with Miles on the front porch of the safe house. They both stared at the floor boards not bothering with conversation. He had been focusing on the chipped paint that barely covered one of the boards but that began to blur as, once again, Bass’ mind took him back to that moment. The moment he saw Charlie fall. 

“They were waiting for us, Miles.” He said as he fought to keep the tears at bay. “It was an ambush.” 

“I know.” Miles’ voice when it came was harsh as though he too were fighting emotion. 

“We sent Charlie in there.” 

“I know.” 

They lapsed again into silence as the reality of what had actually happened settled in. Then Miles swore as he stood and began to pace. Bass heard the agony in his voice and knew that it was going to be a long night for the both of them. And then it occurred to him that he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He shouldn’t be feeling like that. She’s Miles’ niece. She’s a kid. Why in the world does he care what happens to her. Because he does . . . care. And that’s as far as he is willing to take these thoughts. He shouldn’t care, but he does. 

Miles swore again as he sent an old rusty coffee can that had been sitting on the railing, flying across the lawn. 

“We have a traitor in our group.” He said as he looked at Bass.

“I know.” Bass returned the look and they both understood what that look meant. Someone would die for this and they both prayed, yes prayed, that it wouldn’t be Charlie. 

“No one else knows about this. Just you and me. Got it?” The light in Miles’ eyes was fierce. 

Bass simply nodded. His face a stony mask, yet he couldn’t help the sense of joy that rose up within him at his brother’s words. Just them. Bass and Miles. Just like the old days. The brothers against the world. No one else. Not even Rachel. He turned away and walked to the window to check on Charlie. Partly to hide the smile he knew was trying to assert itself and partly to remind himself what was at stake. 

The terror of the moment came back to him wiping out all other feelings as he saw her lying there, limp and lifeless. Rachel was attaching herself to Charlie with some sort of tubing. The transfusion. The tears he thought he had succeeded in squelching were now threatening to spill over again. Someone was going to pay for this. And if she died . . . No. That was not going to happen. Bass shook his head trying to dispel the feelings that had been plaguing him of late. When did she become so important to him? The answer rose up from somewhere deep within him and tried to make its way into his brain. But he wouldn’t let it in. He closed his eyes trying to keep those thoughts at bay. He had just about succeeded when he felt Miles’ presence next to him. 

Miles had moved to the window to check on Charlie. Standing next to his best friend, he gained some comfort from knowing that whatever happened, and he wasn’t even thinking of the worst, but whatever it was, he and Bass would find the culprit and they would make him pay. 

Opening the front door, Aaron stuck his head out. “She needs blood. Gene is hooking Rachel up to her now.” His voice broke as he continued. “It doesn’t look good. If this doesn’t do it, she may need a second transfusion. He wants to know your blood types.” 

The brothers left the window and entered the house. Gene’s face looked haggard and his posture was one of weariness. Bass hoped that what he saw in Gene’s face was not defeat. Just worry. Worry he could deal with, defeat? Defeat he could not. 

“Gene?” Miles questioned as he entered the room.

“She’s lost a lot of blood. I . . . I’m hoping this does the trick. If not, we’ll need more blood. Do you know your blood types?” 

Both Bass and Miles blurted out the information and Gene offered a weak smile. Good. Bass was considered a universal donor. This was good news. If the first transfusion didn’t work, they could try again right away. Silence then reigned in the room as all eyes turned to Charlie. Miles moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on Charlie’s head. 

“Now’s not the time to be stupid, kid.” His voice was rough but he forced a small smile as he thought of her response if she were awake. And then he did something completely uncharacteristic. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to the other side of the bed and placing a hand on Rachel’s cheek. 

“She’s going to get through this.” 

Rachel only nodded as Gene and Aaron moved to the sink to check the supply of meds. Bass found himself beside Charlie and with everyone’s attention elsewhere, he took the opportunity to run the back of his fingers across her cheek. 

Don’t leave. He implored her with his thoughts. We’re not done yet. 

“We’ve got some work to do. Come find us when you need us.” Miles was talking to Gene at the sink. And then, with a look at Bass, he headed for the door. Bass’ eyes caught Rachel’s and for once the hatred that usually attacked him from her gaze, was gone. He saw only sadness and worry. For all of her faults, she really did love her daughter. Bass let some of his dislike fall away. At least, in this, they could work together. At least in this, they could be friends. So it was a truce for now. He gave a curt nod before following Miles out the door. 

 

 

Chapter 3

Awareness was slowly fading in as the black was leaving. Charlie tried to open her eyes but they seemed to be stuck. The pain came flooding back to her as she became more fully aware. Somewhere in the room she could hear a faint snoring. Trying once again, she worked to get her eyes opened. Finally they fluttered open, but just as quickly they were closed again. She moaned with the effort. 

“Hey.” A low, husky voice spoke into her ear. “I’m here, Charlie.” 

“Bass.” She whispered as she once again tried to open her eyes. This time though, it didn’t take quite as much effort and they fluttered open and closed until his face came into focus. 

“Bass.”

“Yeah. I’m here.” 

Charlie focused on his blue eyes, so intense and full of . . . what? Relief? Sadness? She couldn’t tell. Her mind was still so fuzzy. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was happy he was there. 

“Bass.” She sighed again and she saw him smile. 

“You gave us quite a scare. We weren’t sure you were going to make it.” 

“What . . . happened?” 

“You walked into an ambush. There was a traitor in our camp.” His voice was harsh as he gave her the explanation. 

“My team!” She blurted out in alarm and tried to rise. Bass braced his free arm across her to still her struggles. 

“Hold still, Charlotte. We’re attached.” 

She didn’t understand his words until she looked at her arm. There was some sort of tubing attaching her arm to his. She looked up at him once again with a question in her eyes. 

“You needed blood. Rachel gave you the first round. I’m the backup.” 

Charlie laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. 

“I hurt.” She said as sleep started to claim her again. 

“I know. I can’t do much about that. Sorry. Main thing is, you’re going to be alright.” 

Charlie sighed as she felt what she thought was a light kiss on her forehead. She gave a small smile as she sighed his name once again and then the blackness returned. 

Bass sat back in his chair and watched Charlie as she fell back to sleep. He glanced over to check on Gene who had fallen asleep on the sofa. He was only slightly worried that he might have just witnessed that little scene. No worries there, Gene was still sawing logs. Bass checked the time. Ten more minutes until he needed to wake him. He smiled a little as he turned his attention back to Charlie. The way she had whispered his name, it was like she was happy to see him. Hope sprouted somewhere deep within him. Maybe, just maybe they could be friends. 

Oh who are you kidding? He thought to himself. It’s gone way beyond friendship for you. 

And for the first time, Bass admitted to himself the truth. He had feelings for this girl. This strong, stubborn, thoroughly irritating girl who could stare, unflinching into the face of death and not back down. This girl who was tough as nails and had spent her whole life hating him. He was head over heels for her . . . and so totally dead. 

If Miles finds out. Miles nothing, if Rachel finds out. I will lose some pretty important appendages. If they don’t kill me first. 

He sighed as he weighed the consequences of his admission. It didn’t matter, he decided. Because for that to become a problem, she would have to return his feelings and there was no way in heaven or on earth that that was going to happen. She hated him. Still, the way she sighed his name . . . 

No, he wasn’t going to let himself hope. Hope had only ever given him misery. He wasn’t going to walk that road again. He had Miles back. That was enough. For now anyway. Anything else he wasn’t going to think about. So he put hope away and decided to try thankfulness. 

Just be thankful for what you have right now. In this room. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

He sighed again and Gene stirred from his slumber. 

“Is it time yet?” 

“Yeah. She came to a few minutes ago.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Gene hurriedly left the sofa and crossed the room to check Charlie’s vitals. 

“It was just for a second or two.” 

“Did she say anything?” 

Bass. She said Bass.

“Just asked what happened.” Bass said as he shook his head. “Then went back to sleep.” 

“Her pulse is stronger. I think the extra blood did the trick. We’ll just wait and see.” Gene unhooked the tubing and put a bandage over Bass’ arm, instructing him to hold it for a bit.  
“Thank you, Monroe.” 

Bass nodded as he got up and walked across the floor taking Gene’s place on the sofa. 

“I’ll just bed down here in case you need some more.” 

Gene shot Bass a funny look as he finished examining Charlie, but Bass was too tired and relieved to care what the good doctor might be thinking. He laid back on the pillows and let sleep claim him. 

Chapter 4

Charlie sat up in the bed glaring at her mother as Rachel once again held a spoonful of broth to her daughter’s lips. 

“I can feed myself.” Charlie grumbled. 

“I know.” Rachel said cheerfully as she shoved the spoon into Charlie’s mouth. Gene chuckled from his place at the table. 

“You gave us quite a scare, kiddo. We thought we had lost you.” 

“So I’ve heard.” She glared again at Rachel who was holding up a piece of bread. Snatching the morsel from her mother’s hand, Charlie speared her with another glare. “So, where is Miles again?” 

“He just said he had some things to take care of.” Rachel said, frowning disapprovingly. Charlie looked to her Grandpa who only shrugged. 

“Don’t look at me. They don’t include me in their plans.” 

Rachel had informed Charlie that she had been unconscious for over a week before finally coming out of it. She awoke three days ago to find her Mother and Grandpa hovering over her, Aaron was in and out, and Miles and Bass nowhere to be seen. Three days she had been awake and three days they were not there. That seemed to unsettle her more than the fact that Rachel seemed to enjoy this whole baby routine. 

“He should be back soon.” The worried look on Rachel’s face made Charlie even more restless. She didn’t like being kept out of the loop. And, if the truth be told, she was always a little unsettled when Miles was gone. Well, Miles and . . . 

“He’s going to be happy to see you.” 

Charlie allowed herself a little smile. What a strange world this was. How did a man that she barely remembered for most of her life, become so important to her? How did he become the closest family she had? Although she warred with her feelings for her Mother, she supposed she did love her. After all, she was her Mother, right? And Grandpa, well, there would be no mistaking her love for him, but Miles . . . Miles was the one she counted on. Miles was the one who grounded her. They were the two Mathesons, she supposed, who were most alike. They connected in a way that she hadn’t with anyone else in her family. 

“He said he wouldn’t be gone long.” Rachel once again frowned. Clearly she was worried. Three days was longer than she had anticipated. Charlie noticed how she refused to include Bass in her statements. And although she understood where her Mother’s feelings came from, she couldn’t help the irritation that ran through her. So much had happened in the last year and a half. So much had changed and still her Mother couldn’t find forgiveness. How strange that now, Charlie could. It had been some time since she had felt that anger and hate that had once consumed her. It had been some time since other, more complicated feelings took their place. 

“I think they’re back.” Gene scooted his chair back from the table and moved to the door. Charlie was shaken from her thoughts as the sounds of a commotion outside flooded her mind. Excitement ran through her. Miles and Bass were home. 

She pushed away the spoon and bowl that Rachel was holding, her expectant gaze landing on the door. Rachel too turned to the door as it flew open and Miles and Bass came rushing through.  
Miles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charlie smiling up at him. 

“Well it’s about time you woke up Sleeping Beauty. We’ve got work to do.” Miles crossed the room and bent down to hug his niece. 

“It’s good to see you to . . . UNCLE Miles.” Charlie emphasized the uncle and Miles grimaced. “Where’ve you been?” 

“We had some things to take care of. Figured we’d have a little fun while you were sleeping it off.” Miles paused and placed a hand on her cheek. “You look good, kid. You gave us a scare.” 

Charlie nodded and for some strange reason, tears threatened to spill over. “Just keeping you on your toes.” 

“We got lucky and came across a shipment of weapons and medicine. It’s in the wagons.” Miles addressed this to Gene who hurried out the door with a call to Rachel. Not wanting to leave, Rachel hesitated before shoving the bowl of broth and the rest of the bread into Miles’ hands. 

“She needs to eat.” And then she was out the door to help Gene inspect the shipment. 

Miles turned once again to Charlie and smiled. “Got rid of them.” 

For the first time in a long time, Charlie laughed. “Thanks. It’s been hover city for the last three days. So, you want to tell me what you’ve really been up to?” 

“Not here. Later.” 

“Miles!” The both grinned as they heard Rachel’s call. Miles rose and headed to the door shoving the bowl and bread into Bass’ hands as he passed. Charlie looked at him for the first time. He had been hanging back staying out of the way but now he was front and center. Blue met blue and Charlie felt the familiar buzzing in her body. 

This is so wrong! She thought. But who cares! 

“Bass.” She said, smiling up at him. 

“Charlotte.” He drawled as he closed the distance and sat in the chair next to the bed. He held out a spoonful of broth with a smirk and Charlie rolled her eyes as she took the broth into her mouth. 

Chapter 6

“Uff!” Charlie grunted as her backside hit the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour.

“You’re dropping that shoulder again.” Miles frowned at her. 

“Aren’t you supposed to take it easy on me? After all, three weeks ago I was almost dead.” 

“All the more reason to get you back into fighting shape quickly.” Miles grinned from above her. “You won’t do us any good lying in a bed.” 

Miles extended a hand and helped Charlie to her feet. She rubbed her backside knowing that as much as it hurt at the moment, tomorrow would be worse. Then she leaned forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Truth be told, Miles was taking it easy on her. She just didn’t have the strength or stamina she used to. 

“I guess I’m a bit weaker than I thought.” 

“Did you just admit-“ Miles started with a smirk. 

“No. And if you tell anybody -” 

Miles just laughed and hugged his niece to him. He had been doing that a lot lately. Charlie shoved him away and rolled her eyes. 

“I think we should call it a day.” Miles said as he turned to walk away. And then he added, as she started to protest, “After all you were almost dead just a few weeks ago.” 

Charlie would have thrown something at his retreating back if she’d had the energy. But as it was, she barely made it to a nearby tree and slid down to sit in its blessed shade. Leaning her head back against the trunk, she sighed and wished that she had thought to bring some water. As it was, she was going to have to wait until her body was in a better mood to walk back to the house. She hated this. She hated not having the strength to train. To fight. She hated having to take frequent rests and she hated that her body wouldn’t seem to obey her. 

“Well that sucked.” Startled, Charlie opened her eyes to see Bass standing above her. With the sun behind him, she could barely make out his features. But she was sure those blue eyes were mocking her. “You definitely won’t live through the next fight if that’s all you’ve got.” 

“I’m sure there’s a great comeback for that, but at the moment, I hurt too much to think of one.” 

Bass smiled and sat down beside her. He watched as she once again laid her head back against the tree. She was getting stronger. Her color was back to normal and most of the time she was able to spar verbally, if not physically, with any one of them. He smiled again as he watched her breathing for a moment. Even weakened, she was still magnificent. As magnificent as the day they had met. He leaned over and nudged her with his elbow, then held out a canteen. 

“If that is water, you are my new best friend.” Charlie snatched the canteen from his hand and proceeded to drain it. “Oh, that is good stuff. Definitely my new best friend.” She sighed as she closed her eyes once again. 

“Sooooo. Now that we’re BFF’s, wanna’ tell me what’s going on with you and your Mom?” 

“What’s a BFF?” Charlie opened her eyes to glance at Bass. 

“Best friends forever. Before the blackout it was . . . never mind.” 

Charlie raised her eyebrows at the almost explanation. “Whatever.” She said as she once again closed her eyes. 

“You going to tell me or not?” 

“What does it matter?” Charlie looked at Bass once again. He just shrugged in response. “I mean, Rachel is Rachel right?” 

“Yeah, but I would have thought, you know, with you almost dying, things might have . . . changed.” 

“She just hovers more.” 

Bass didn’t respond. He didn’t want to push, he was afraid she would leave and he enjoyed sitting with her like this. 

“Like always, she has her opinions and I have mine. But she’s always right and I’m always wrong. So . . . . I don’t suppose you’ve got any more water with you?”

“Nope, sorry.”

Charlie sighed again. 

“So, tell me again how you and Miles infiltrated a camp full of Patriots and came out without a scratch.” She smiled as she said this and opened her eyes a bit to peer at him. 

“Talent, Charlotte. Pure talent.” 

“Uh huh. You know, I’m not my Mom or Grandpa.” 

“That is obvious.” 

She elbowed him in the side and he grunted in response. “And what really happened to the traitor?” 

“I told you, Miles killed him.” It was obvious she wasn’t going to get any more details about the attack. She was sure that something bigger went down, but neither Bass nor Miles would elaborate. 

“You’re officially fired as my new best friend.” 

Bass chuckled and elbowed her. Their gazes caught and everything seemed to stop. All else faded away as they held each other’s stare. Bass’ mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow a few times. 

“Charlie . . .” Bass paused not exactly sure how to say what he wanted to say.  
He hesitated so long that Charlie sat up and looked at him quizzically. 

“What?” She asked breathlessly.

“I . . . uh . . . I’m glad you’re back with us. You’re too important.” And with that he got up and strode toward the house. Charlie stared after him. What did that mean? Too important. 

“Hey!” She called after him, but he kept walking. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Bass didn’t turn around. He heard her calling but he kept walking knowing that now was not the time to let his emotions show. It may never be the time. He just had to keep telling himself that. 

Charlie groaned as she forced herself off the ground. She wouldn’t catch him at this rate. A part of her thrilled at the prospect of what his words might mean. Was she important to him? But then again, maybe he just meant that she was important to Miles. And to the mission. They still had a fight on their hands and she was good in battle. Maybe that’s what he meant. She groaned again as she began the long walk to the house. Sebastian Monroe was one of the most infuriating men!

Infuriating and intoxicating and oh so . . . 

Nope. She couldn’t let herself go there. Not when he would probably just laugh at her. Still he had said she was important. Tomorrow. She would find what he meant tomorrow. For now, she could hear a long, hot bath calling her name and right behind it was her bed. Crap! She had turned into a weakling. But with every painful step she took, she cared less and less about that fact. She would live to fight another day and that in itself was important. 

 

Chapter 7

Charlie strapped on her knife, grabbed her crossbow and gun and stepped up to the circle. She deliberately waited until last so she could squeeze in next to Bass. It had been four weeks since that day by the tree and he had succeeded in avoiding her the entire time. He was either on his way to do something or made sure there were always people around. She could never quite seem to catch him alone. She had thought that when they were training, she might be able to talk to him, but Miles was always there. And at night, he had started sleeping out with the men. Charlie was frustrated. 

Bass glanced down at Charlie, she was glaring at him. He smiled in response and turned his attention back to Miles who was once again outlining the plan to take this new Patriot camp. They had good reason to believe that there were more meds and supplies that had just come in so that would be a double victory. Bass smiled again as Miles offered up a salute of thanks to the Patriots for keeping them so well supplied. He felt Charlie’s arm brush his. The electricity from the touch raced up his arm and he shifted away. Charlie shifted with him. He looked down at her again and she smiled up at him. He frowned. 

“You should be in bed.” He said, leaning slightly in her direction.

“Is that an invitation?” She had the gall to look up at him with complete innocence. 

Startled, Bass half turned to her. “What –“ 

“Bass. You and I will take the cadet quarters . Harlan you and your guys take the West Med tent. Grey, you got the supply tents. The rest of you lay down cover fire.” 

Charlie frowned then. Her Grandpa had cleared her for the mission, but Miles and Bass were keeping her out of the main fighting. 

“Miles, I think –“

“No. You and your team stay behind the barrels and cover us. We’re going to need you there.” 

“But-“

“No.” And that was as much as Miles was going to say about it. Charlie rolled her eyes and glared at Bass as he smirked at her. 

“Little girls get burned when they play with fire.” He whispered as he stepped away. 

“Jerk!” Charlie yelled at his retreating back. He just chuckled and ran to catch up with Miles. She joined her team and they headed out for the camp. 

 

Bass stood, leaning against a tree outside the safe house. He was trying to control his anger, but having very little success. He kept his eyes trained on the barn. The mission had been a victory despite a few setbacks. Their information wasn’t completely wrong, but it was lacking which resulted in some issues they hadn’t counted on. Their payload was severely decreased while their trouble was increased. The number of troops was double what they were told and the location of both troops and supplies was completely off which was the reason they found themselves surrounded and outgunned. 

Bass shifted and swore to himself. Charlie, only just cleared for the mission, decided to take it upon herself to save them all and ended up almost getting herself killed . . . again. It was a stupid move and Miles was, at the moment in the barn making sure she understood that. He could hear his raised voice from there. But knowing she was safe and that her ploy worked and she had, in fact, saved them, did nothing to soothe his anger. He was waiting for his turn to let her know how stupid she had been. Bass shifted again, then saw Miles leaving the barn. Good. It was his turn. 

Charlie took a deep breath and blew it out. Miles was right, she had been stupid. There was no guarantee her ploy would have worked. It was just dumb luck. She should have been smarter, but when she saw that the soldiers were flanking Miles and Bass and that they would be trapped, she couldn’t help herself. She did the first thing that came into her mind. Which was stupid. Miles made that perfectly clear. She winced, still smarting from the tear down she had received. She was just heading for the door when Bass charged in. 

He stomped through the door and headed straight for Charlie. Seeing the fury on his face, she back up until she felt the wall behind her. But he did not stop. He moved forward shoving her against the wall with his forearm across her collar bone. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed!?” 

She didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t know what to say to the look in his eyes so she kept silent. Her breathing was ragged and so was his as he continued to stare into her eyes. The tension in the room became palpable as neither of them moved. He was pressed against her, his arm making it impossible for her to move. She could feel his breath on her face and was just as sure he could feel hers. They were still, breaths mingling, eyes tangling, tension mounting. Charlie was trying to find something to say, but her mind wasn’t cooperating at the moment. He was too close. His mouth was too . . . close. At this thought, her gaze dropped to his mouth and her eyes darkened. 

Bass noticed the change and dropped his gaze as well. It was only for a fraction of a second and then he was kissing her. It was a kiss born of anger, frustration and pent up need. It was a kiss meant to punish, but Charlie couldn’t help but to respond. She opened herself to him and her hands went to his back as she began pulling at him, trying to get so much closer, wanting as much as she could get. 

Bass removed his forearm from her shoulders to grab her head in attempt to bring her closer still. Hands were roaming, touching, pulling and the kiss went on. Sensation flooded him and He found himself drowning in her lips. Anger fled leaving only all of the pent up wanting. Everything that he had been denying was in that kiss and Bass found that he couldn’t restrain the moan that escaped his lips which was answered by one from Charlie as well. It was then that Bass was brought back to reality and he pushed her away. 

Stepping back and refusing to look at her, he said, “Don’t do that again.”

And then he was gone, leaving her leaning against the wall. As she watched him go out the door, Charlie let her legs go limp and she slid down the wall to a sitting position. Trying to control her breathing, she put her hand to her lips. What was that? Tiny waves of electricity shot through her as she relived the last few moments. 

“Wow.” She breathed. Whatever that was, she definitely wanted more and unless she was mistaken, and she could hardly believe that she was, so did he. 

Chapter 8 

Charlie entered the house with a smile on her face. She had taken to taunting Bass whenever possible and his responses didn’t disappoint her. There was something there, between them, whether he wanted to admit it or not and she held out hope that it wouldn’t be too long before he finally came to the same conclusion. How strange this world was! 

“Charlie, what are you doing?” Rachel sat at the table shooting a frosty glare Charlie’s way. 

Charlie shifted into attitude mode and raised her eyebrows at her mother. What was she in a tizzy about now? 

“I’d like an explanation.” 

“About what?” Charlie continued to the sink and grabbed a glass.

“What are you doing with Monroe?” 

“Winning a war.” 

“You know what I mean.” Rachel stood and approached her daughter, grabbing her arm and turning Charlie to face her. 

“No Mom. I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You . . . you’re . . . friendly. “

“I wasn’t aware that was a crime.” 

“You like him.” 

“Again, where’s the crime?”

“Charlie, he killed your father and brother!” Rachel’s shriek surprised Charlie. Up until that point, she had sounded rather calm and in control. 

“Not personally.” 

The slap when it came was unexpected. Charlie, unaccustomed to such violence from her mother, froze for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie, but how can you . . . how can you forgive him? How can you laugh with him . . . how . . . ?”

All of the pent up emotion that had been simmering between the two of them came rushing to the surface. And no longer would she hold back. Charlie took a deep breath and began to talk in a low menacing voice, causing Rachel to take a step back. 

“You want it? Okay, here it is. First, he isn’t the same man he was. He has been with us for almost two years now and he has helped us every step of the way. He has saved me on more than one occasion. In fact, none of us would be here if it weren’t for him. So think about that for a moment. We would all be dead if he hadn’t been around. Secondly, we have all made mistakes, every single one of us. We have all killed people. And those people had families too – just like us.”

“Charlie, what’s the –“ Miles said as he stepped in the door, but Charlie didn’t halt her speech. 

“In fact, I believe it was my very own parents who were responsible for the millions, maybe even billions of deaths that occurred because of their technology. You, dear Mother, ended the world.” Charlie paused as Rachel paled. “You made the world we live in and then you want to blame him for the things he has done. Why not blame yourself? Why not blame me? Or Miles? Thirdly, wherever Dad and Danny are, they are happy. Unlike us. They don’t have any more cares, they don’t have to be here and watch a hypocrite trying to destroy more lives. And Fourthly, if you ever, EVER, touch me again, I will put you on the ground.” 

And with that, Charlie stormed out of the house. Miles stood there not sure what he had just walked into. Rachel turned to stare at him, but he just shook his head and followed his niece out of the door. Charlie needed to blow off steam and she needed to do it right then. She made her way to the training area and pushed one of the sparring soldiers out of the way. 

“My turn!” She growled. And then she laid into the remaining recruit. It wasn’t long before he was on the ground and calling for mercy. Bass, who had come to watch the recruits, noticed Charlie’s agitated state. He looked to Miles who had just reached the area as well, “Rachel.” Miles said in response. 

Bass stepped into the ring and gave Charlie the go ahead sign and she attacked. He didn’t fight back, he merely deflected the blows, letting her take out her fury on him. She was able, however, to land a few punches which severely threatened his ability to breathe, causing him to work a little harder to stay focused. Everyone watched in awe as Charlie continued to pummel away at the former dictator while he calmly accepted it. Finally, she tired herself out and dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. 

Miles spoke up from his position on the sidelines, “Okay, show’s over. Go do . . . . something useful.” 

The crowd began to disperse and Charlie got to her feet. 

“You okay, kid?” Miles reached out a hand to help her, but she pulled away. 

“Fine.” And then she walked out of the camp leaving Bass and Miles staring after her. They watched until she was hidden by the line of trees. 

Turning to Miles, Bass threw a questioning look his way but all he said out loud was, “Ow.” 

Chapter 10 

Charlie made her way to the stream that ran along the property. She was still upset and on the verge of tears. What was that all about? Ever since the explosion her emotions ran too close to the surface and tears threatened to spill over on way too many occasions. She had never really been a crier but all of a sudden, she couldn’t seem to stop. She sat on the ground and let the tears flow. 

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and knew that either Miles or Bass one had followed her. As it turned out, it was both of them. Miles sat down on her right and Bass on her left. She didn’t look up, but kept her face hidden with her head bowed on her arms. 

“So look uh, you . . . wanna’ talk or something?” It was apparent that Miles was uncomfortable with the whole consoling thing. 

“Not really, no.” 

“Okay. How about a drink then?” He held a bottle out in her direction. 

She took it and raised her head to take a long swallow before handing it back. 

“You wanna’ talk about it now?”

Charlie couldn’t help the smile that found its way to her lips. “I think I’m done, Miles.” 

“What’d she do?” 

“It doesn’t matter. But I won’t pretend any more. She’s not my Mom. She hasn’t been for seventeen years.” She was quiet for a moment before she looked him in the eye. “Why do you love her?” 

Miles was silent for a moment, “Aw kid, . . .” 

“Never mind. You have a right to be happy. Just don’t expect any cozy family dinners.” 

They continued sitting there in silence for some time before Miles returned to camp. He was supposed to help Rachel and Gene with setting up a new med station. He left with a look at Bass who, up until that point had said nothing. Bass just nodded and turned his gaze back to the water. It was several more minutes before she spoke. 

“Why are you here?” Charlie’s abrupt question broke the silence and Bass turned to her. 

“Where do you want me to be?” 

“Don’t play games with me, Bass. Why are you here?” 

“You don’t need to be alone.” 

“And who appointed you my guardian?” 

“Sometimes we need someone whether we want to admit it or not.” Charlie stared at him, thinking back to her thoughts about him earlier in the day. “Let’s just say, I’ve been in that situation more than once. It was always Miles there for me – until he wasn’t.” He paused for a moment not willing to go down that road. “And now, you’ve got both of us, so too bad for you.” 

“Do I?” Charlie asked and Bass turned more fully to her with a question in his eyes. “Have the both of you?” 

His eyes softened and he raised his hand running his fingers along her cheek where Rachel’s slap had left its mark. His voice too, when it came, was soft. “You know you do.”

Suddenly the air between them was filled with electricity as time froze and the meaning of his words soaked in. Charlie could hardly breathe with the implications of the moment and all thoughts of her mother and their argument fled. There was only him now. Bass. There was only the two of them in this moment and she wanted to feel his lips on hers once again. Before she could second guess herself, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his feeling the shockwaves the contact elicited, all the way down to her toes. 

Half afraid that he would pull away, Charlie deepened the kiss, with an almost fervent desperation. Bass moaned and cupped her head with his hand. “Charlie,” he breathed. 

Charlie continued her attack much as she had when they were in the ring. Except this time, there was pleasure – so much pleasure in the fight. And this time, Bass did not deflect or attempt to push her away. Instead he, not only accepted her offense, but he began to mount an offensive of his own. He took control of the kiss, pushing her back onto the ground and covering her body with his.

“Charlie,” he breathed again. “We – can’t – do – this.” He pulled back to look at her. 

“Why not?” She stared at him as she sought an answer. “You want me.” It was a statement that she knew was true. If she hadn’t known it before, it was pretty obvious in their current positions and she dared him, with her stare, to deny it. 

Bass let out a breath and dropped his forehead to hers. “Yeah.” 

“Then -“

“For one thing, you are an emotional wreck. And for another, Miles would kill me for even thinking it.” 

“Miles isn’t exactly the best judge.” 

“But he is my best friend. And you are his niece.” 

Charlie was about to argue about that when he, very tenderly pressed his lips to hers once again, letting them linger for a long moment. “And Charlie, you’re my friend too. Friends don’t take advantage.” 

With that he rolled off of her and stood. Holding out his hand, he said, “Why don’t we go find something to eat?” And he began walking back towards the camp. 

Charlie stood for a moment before calling after him, “What if I don’t want to be friends?” 

Bass stilled and without looking back he rasped, “Too late.”

 

Chapter 11

“Bass.” Rachel stood just inside the door with her arms crossed. 

“Rachel.” Bass said without looking up, the coldness in his tone matching hers. They continued in silence for a while longer as Bass continued to sharpen his sword. Finally, he looked up from the table and met Rachel’s gaze. “Say it.” 

“Stay away from her.” 

“That’s a little hard to do, Rachel. After all, we are fighting a war together.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” He asked, once again returning his attention to his weapon. 

“You know you do. I can see what’s happening. And just because you have her fooled -“

“And just what is it that you think you see?” 

Rachel lost her cool at this and started toward him, her face turning red from anger. “I see how she looks at you. Looks for you. You have to stop this, now! After all you’ve done to her family . . . to me! You’re insane and a monster! You will only get her killed or drag her down into the –“ 

Rachel’s tirade was cut off as Bass rose in fury, holding his sword at his side. “I’ve had my fill of your holier than thou crap. All these years you blamed me for everything that happened. I accept my part in it. But you forget that Miles was my partner in everything. I followed his lead. And just in case you’ve forgotten, you were the reason we needed the republic to begin with. Or have you forgotten that you and your husband ended the world? Oh and I wasn’t the one who left my husband and kids to be with Miles. That was . . . oh yeah, that was you. So, whatever problems you have with Charlie are not because of me.” 

And with that, Bass shoved past her and headed for the door, turning back when he got there for one parting shot, “And as for me leaving Charlie alone? Ain’t gonna’ happen.” 

Bass slammed the door and strode toward the barn. Maybe a ride would help him cool down. She hadn’t changed. She was still just as rigid and full of hate as ever. He had thought that maybe she would soften after Charlie’s close call, but . . . What was it Charlie had said the other day? She was done. So was he. No more treading lightly around her. No more . . . 

Bass stopped short as he entered the barn and saw the object of the argument working on her cross bow. She looked up from her work and smiled at him, letting the smile fade as she noticed the hard glint in his eyes. 

He said nothing as he strode toward one of the stalls and placed both hands on the railing. 

“Nice to see you too.” Charlie moved toward him. She always seemed to gravitate to him, no matter where they found themselves. “You and Miles have a fight?” 

Bass shook his head and muttered, “your Mother.” 

“What’d she say?” Charlie stepped even closer, anger rising up within her. 

Bass just dropped his head and leaned on the railing. 

“What’d she say, Bass?” 

“Warned me.” 

“’Bout what?” she asked, stepping even closer. He remained silent but she would not be ignored. “About what?” Her tone had turned demanding and she stepped closer still so that she was barely inches away from him. 

“About doing this.” He said as he turned and pulled her to him, claiming her mouth with his. Charlie’s surprise lasted only a moment before her hands went to the back of his head and she opened herself to him. Bass took full advantage and plundered her mouth with his tongue. She gave him back full measure and he turned them both, backing her against the railing. He couldn’t seem to get close enough to her. His whole body was on fire, a fire that he had been trying to quench for far too long. He was almost frantic to touch her everywhere at once and she seemed just as eager to touch him. Her moan brought him back to reality and he pulled slightly away. 

“Charlie –“ 

“Shhh.” She said pulling his mouth back to hers. But Bass would not be denied. 

“Charlie-“ 

“If you’re going to say that this isn’t right because we’re friends or because I’m Miles’ niece, I don’t want to hear it.” She once again tried to pull him back to her, but he resisted. 

“I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to say, let’s get out of here.” 

“Really?” 

Bass nodded. “I’m in no mood to fight with Miles if he happens to come into the barn.” 

Charlie gave him a slow smile. “Let’s go.” 

Bass grabbed her hand and started for the doors. “We do need to talk about this though.” 

“Later,” she said pulling him through the doors. 

“Yeah, later.” He steered her toward the line of trees, feeling free and . . . happy? It had been a long time since he’d felt anything remotely related to happiness. But right here, right now, he gave up fighting and just let himself be . . . happy. Charlie didn’t know it, but she was his. Had been his for a long time. And he planned to keep her that way. 

As Charlie ran, she felt something inside her breaking loose. This made no sense, but she couldn’t help not caring. For the first time in a long time she felt hope stirring and she was determined to hold on to it and ride the wave for as long as she could. Bass had walked a long dark road, but he fought hard to find his way back. And now the two of them were cutting a new path. It would be one that they would walk together. Bass didn’t know it yet, but he was hers – and she planned to keep him that way.


End file.
